Desires on a Romantic Getaway: The Lover's Suite
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: After being given an all expenses paid trip to a new island resort created by Tom Nook. Nacho, Isabelle, Ankha and all their friends join to experience this week long vacation away from home. Lots of fun can be found on an island vacation, but for the threesome couple they get a special suite called, The Lover's Suite. A suite designed for lovers and their sexual needs and desires.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot/Chapter 1: The Lover's Suite

Author's note:

Holy shit did I go overboard with this story! Well there is a reason for that, originally, I made this as a one-shot story for fun and some story with it. However, as I went along and some ideas from friends, I decided to make this a fun divergent story from my main animal crossing story. Basically, a story where nsfw stuff happens as a break from the usual writing for me.

Note that despite the freaken long length of this chapter, I will not be making the rest of the chapters this long. Hence why I still call this a one shot as you can just read this and be done with it if you want. However, if you want more then I will be adding more chapters to this story at least half the length of this single chapter. Please don't be turned off after just seeing the length though. It will break my heart and I promise to make things more manageable in the future.

Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter/story. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

Note: I just finished this on Ankha's birthday! Double nice!

Disclaimer: If it wasn't warning enough, there will be NSFW content in this chapter/story. If you are under the age of 18 or just uncomfortable with sexual content in general, then I suggest you not read this story. Seriously, this is my only warning.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"I still can't believe that Tom Nook would do this for me," I was looking outside the airplane window. Nook's vacation island resort just below us as the plan was circling around in order to land on the landing strip.

"Well, you did pay off your loan, helped him in his business and helped him with a request when you were working your other job. So, I say it's his way of saying thanks for all you done for him," Ankha said cheekily as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah! Not only we were able to bring the whole town and some of our friends, but Tom said he saved a special suite just for us! He even told me and Ankha that we are the first to even use it!"

"That's something worth celebrating about. Just shows how charitable the guy really is despite what some people say about him."

"I agree, rumors can be vicious sometimes. However, it goes to show that you should look into the rumors first before buying the story."

"Yep, besides telling lies about person is just mean anyway."

We all laughed as I remembered the events that took place that lead to us to having an all expenses paid trip to Tom Nook's new island resort. It was the night of my birthday, Ankha and Isabelle surprised me along with the rest of the town with a party inside of my feline lover's home. I got a bunch of cool and thoughtful presents from my friends, but the biggest present came Ankha and Isabelle's surprise announcement. They told me to open the last present and when I did, it turn out to be an invitation to Nook's island. Needless to say, we got packed and ready to fly to the island. Which leads into my current situation, of course now the plane is landing, and the excitement is growing from everybody on board.

We all disembarked once we been given the all clear to do so. After clearing all the airport formalities; Ankha, Isabelle, and I with the rest of the town and our friends walked out of the building and towards the resort. Who else but Tom Nook himself and his staff of the resort was waiting for us in order to greet us proper. He told us to gather around in front of him by using a megaphone and we all did. Meanwhile I was able to catch a look of the two large and tall towers stood behind him along with the rest of the resort, which almost resembles a small town.

I whistled in amazement as we came to a stop. I smiled as I saw the ecstatic face of the tanuki related racoon. I haven't seen the man this happy since the time he got a new home built for him. I looked around a bit more and saw the beach connected to the resort. No doubt the main attraction of the resort and by god it was a beautiful beach. A nice pure beach with ocean blue water with the nature growing on the side and adding to the beauty.

My attention was refocused onto Tom Nook as he cleared his throat,

"Is everyone here? Alright then, I shall get onto the announcements. First off, welcome everybody to Nook Inc's first major island beach resort. While this establishment has been open for some time already. Never we had so much guests coming in at once and normally you all would have to pay a hefty cost just to stay a week here. However, Mayor Nacho, of the town called Mellow is a good friend of mine and I too wanted to do something for his birthday. So, I contacted his lovers and told them of my idea. They loved it and now here we are."

There was a roar of applause from everybody behind us. Mainly for Ankha and Isabelle as they took the praise with varying emotions. Ankha enjoying the praise and Isabelle somewhat embarrassed and shyly waving back and saying, "You're welcome."

Eventually Tom had to calm down the crowd as he still had another announcement for us,

"Okay okay, that's enough. Second announcement, yes, I am funding for all of your stays in this resort for the week. However, you still need to pay for services of the other businesses inside the resort. Third announcement, I want you all to be on your best behavior. This is a family friendly establishment and if you must do the deed then keep it private and out of the public eye. Unless you have the Lover's Suite, which then all I can ask of you is to not go too crazy. Lastly, just enjoy yourselves folks. Room sign up is just in the lobby up ahead. Stay orderly and we will get you all rooms as quickly as possible. Unless…you are Nacho, Ankha, and Isabelle…as you three are getting the Lover's Suite."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head in surprise as Nook pulled out a heart shape key out of his pocket and handed over to me with a wink. I took it with a blush on my face as I heard the entire crowd behind me let out a 'ooo…' noise which had me sheepishly scratching the back of my head. Ankha and Isabelle giggled at my reaction, but also kissed me on the cheeks too.

*Happy birthday Nacho* They both whispered in my ears.

Frankly, despite my current embarrassment I was the happiest man alive, if the Lover's Suite is what I think it is then I'm living the dream any man would kill to have. A week in a suite for lovers with the two girls I love. Now I really want to see this suite for myself. Which thankfully we didn't have to wait long as Tom Nook lead us to the lobby.

/

The lines to sign was simply nuts once everybody got a place in line. Honestly, I wasn't expecting there to be so many lines, but I guess that's what happens when you bring the entire town and some friends for the trip. Thankfully, we already had our key and Tom Nook was leading us away from the lines and towards one of the tall towers.

"I got to say, Tom, I really can't thank you enough for doing this. You must be pulling a lot of money out of your pocket just to do this for us."

"Think nothing of it, Nacho. Besides, the cost is only a small blow to my fortune, so I am able to get away with this without any draw backs to myself."

"That's good to hear, so when did you contact Ankha and Isabelle about this?"

"He contacted us a month in advance," Ankha answered, "He knew your birthday is on July 8th, so he called me and Isabelle. He told us of his idea and honestly, we liked it. Right Isabelle?"

"Yeah, considering all the adventures we had so far. We both thought this will be the best way for us to relax. We all deserve it after all."

I smiled, "Yeah, and if we're going to have a vacation, I guess we should do it in a big way."

"Correct, which is why Isabelle and I agreed to this. Plus, it will be a good time for us to bond together. Both emotionally, and physically…" Ankha then playfully smacked my behind with her tail.

"Ah!" I wasn't expecting her to do that. Honestly, my face flushed red as I look over to her and she was laughing at my expense. Isabelle was even giggling herself.

"Sorry love, I just wanted to mess with you a bit. No hard feelings?" She said as she gave me a wink.

That's Ankha for you, I only responded with a 'tch' as I smiled. Sure, it was surprising, but honestly it was part of her charm. Of course, I wasn't going to let her get away with it. Without warning, I picked her and began carrying her fireman style.

"Woah! Hey! Ha ha! Put me down!"

"Nope, not until we get to the suite!" I laughed as I gave her a light smack on her butt, as a petty revenge for smacking mines.

"Ooh! Aren't we being bold?"

"You started it."

"I suppose I did," she gave off another playful laugh that only got me laughing too.

"No fair Ankha! I want to be carried by Nacho too!" Isabelle complained as she puffed up her face.

"It's alright Isabelle, I'll carry you next time. Your choice too!"

"Really? Are you sure you want to give me that kind of power?" my canine lover warned, "I could ask you at an inconvenient time."

"You could, but I don't think you would."

"Are you sure Nacho? Isabelle can be a little devious."

"It's fine, plus I think I can handle it. Whatever it could be."

"If you say so."

I raised a brow at that last statement in confusion, but it didn't matter as we already got to the elevator and I had to put Ankha down from my shoulders. We all stepped in and Tom pressed the highest number which was the 12th floor.

"Wow, we are going pretty high."

"Yes, The Lover's Suite is supposed to be our best room and of course has the best view as well."

"Supposed? What is that is supposed to mean?"

"Haven't your lovers told you? This room has not been used at all; it is a new addition we made somewhat recently to this tower specifically."

"Really? So, we're basically your test couple?"

"Sort of, we will be taking your feedback after the end of the week. However, using my businesses group of researchers we brainstormed this suite for the purpose of honeymoons or get a ways for married couples. So, we made sure to this suite is given everything that ensures a couple's happy stay."

"Judging from the implication earlier I think you mean."

"Yep, romantic and sexual happiness. How, I will explain once we get into the room."

I looked over to Ankha and Isabelle, who just shrugged but seemed pretty excited to see this room. I know I was too and knowing Tom Nook I'm sure this suite is decked out with all sorts of things. I played with the key in my hands as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We all walked out with our bagging's in tow with our racoon tanuki leading us. We passed many rooms along the way through a rather appropriately colored hall as it was orangish in color, but also summery in appearance.

Looking ahead, I saw a double door decorated rathe extravagantly with golden trimmings. Instead of a room number next to the door, it instead said 'Lover's Suite' confirming that this is our room. We stopped when we reached the door and Tom Nook step to the side and waved his right arm to a small keyhole part right under the room name. Using the key, I inserted it into the keyhole and turned it. I was surprised it emitted a magical spark before hearing the door unlock.

Nook was smiling as he walked over to the door and opened one of the door's,

"Ladies first?"

Accepting his kind gesture, they walked into the room first and almost immediately I heard them cry out in surprise.

"Oh my!"

"This is our suite?!"

I quickly ran over to the door and my jaw dropped as well. The first room I was greeted with was a living room, but at the same time it wasn't. The first thing I saw was a black large screen T.V. with a sizable sofa distanced perfectly from it. To the left side is a bar filled with a varying amount of drinks from water to wine to juice to alcohol. The furniture spread around was also from the gorgeous series. To the right side are wide windows, giving us a great view of the outside. A bonus to this is the fact the windows slide open to give access to a patio outside that includes a medium sized swimming pool. Topping it all off is the wallpaper as the one being used is the gorgeous wallpaper and the red rug floor gave it a sophisticated look.

"Liking what you are seeing? This is only the beginning you know. Would you like a tour?"

"Heck yeah!"

Tom then gave us a tour on the suite. Quickly he told us that all the windows are one way's, and this meant that we can see out of them, but nobody can look in. He also pointed out that the walls have been sound proofed so nobody can listen to whatever we could be up to. Another thing he mentions is that a Nintendo switch with some popular games is connected to the T.V. for our entertainment. He then led us to a kitchen which is stocked with equipment, and some food but not a lot. He said that this is meant for us to store whatever left over food we may have or buy during our stay. It was quite fancy and beautiful.

Moving from that room is a study, which Tom explains is meant as a quiet place where work can be done or to read. Of course, it can be used for far more with the right imagination. Through a doorway right from where we entered, we walked into a short intersecting hallway that has two paths. The first path ahead of us lead to the laundry room where we can clean our clothes, but not the sheets as that was the workers job as Tom Nook explained to us. Taking the left path, the second path lead us to the main room of our stay; the bedroom.

"Welcome to the love nest…" Tom Nook stated proudly.

"Whoa…"

"Oh my…"

"It's big enough to fit all of us!"

What Isabelle said is true, we were staring at a modified Gorgeous Bed that looks like a mix of said bed with a golden bed. Truly a bed fit for royalty and some sensual love making I can imagine. There is also a another T.V. so we don't have to leave the bed when we don't want to. There was also some other furniture like dressers, small tables, chairs, and lamps. Basically, everything a normal room here has. He then pointed to the doorway to the right and said it was the bathroom. The surprises kept coming as it almost looked like a spa in there, a large whirl pool bath, shower stall, massage bench, soothing scented aromas, and more!

"Oooh…I can't wait to try this bathroom out," Ankha remarked, "I can already imagine all the time we can spend together here. Ain't that right Nacho?"

"Y-Yeah…"

We then moved on to the last room. One of which Tom is clearly proud of, as he told us that it was highly experimental but safe to use. We were wondering what they heck it is even as we entered the room. Which seems to be a moderately sized empty white room.

"Uh…Nook? What are we looking at?"

"Ah, my friend. Welcome to what I like to call, The Fantasy Room."

"Fantasy room?"

"That's…interesting."

"I'm lost here."

Nook shook his head as he drew attention to the digital pad on the wall, "Well then pay attention, this room is supposed to help a couple fulfill and act out any fantasy they desire. By using this digital pad, this room can be changed to fit any fetish or fantasy the couple desire. Observe!"

The racoon tanuki messed with the digital pad for a bit before settling on an option. We all left the room on his command and closed the door behind us. We waited for a few seconds before we heard a small boom noise come from the room. Once it was over, we opened the door again and was met with a new room. A Japanese styled tatami room with futons, a kotatsu, and some traditional robes.

"Whoa, that is amazing!"

"Indeed, consider me impressed."

"Just how many options does it have?"

Tom laughed heartily, "Countless my friends, much research was put into this very room. We even have a setting for an Egyptian Temple, or even a setting for Exhibitionists. The beauty comes from the fact you can mix and match some of these settings to your hearts content. So many configurations mean that you are never bored with this room."

"I can believe that. Tom you really out done yourself."

"Indeed, I have, and that concludes the tour. There are some other smaller things, but I'll let you figure that out on your own with those things. If you have any further questions, don't be afraid to call me. But, for now, I'll leave you three to unpack and settle in. Goodbye!"

We all said bye to Nook as he let the suite. We got busy unpacking our things and settling into our new temporary home for the week. We really took out time to admire the suite for what it is and even went to the outside terrace just to get a good look at the view of everything below us. Man, I've taken vacations before but none like this. This is going to be a week to remember and I'm going to enjoy every second of it. After a few more minutes of walking around I found myself jumping onto the bed and just letting the softness of the mattress take me.

"Whew, everything's unpacked and it's only barely 2:30 P.M. Still so much daylight to burn and now I'm trying to figure out what to do first. Man, I guess that is what happens when you are given so much freedom."

Thinking out loud, I didn't notice that Ankha and Isabelle walked in, eavesdropping on me.

"Why are you making things so complicated Nacho?"

"Yeah! We should start with something simple mayor!"

"W-Woah! How long were you two listening?"

"About the entire thing. We weren't very far away when you jumped onto the bed."

I mentally slapped myself, "Er…yeah. I suppose that makes sense, so what do you want to do?"

"Well Mayor, like I mentioned earlier we should start with something simple. Like going to the beach!"

"That sounds like a splendid idea. What do you think Little N?"

The beach, of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? Any good summer vacation should have some time spent at the beach. I immediately jumped off the bed with renewed energy much to their surprise as I stretched my limbs.

"I say that's a great idea. It was so great that I forgot about it."

"We can tell, anyway we're going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Don't peek Nacho! We want you to be surprised with our swimsuits," Isabelle said seductively as she winked at me.

"Indeed, and trust me when I say this, you're going to like what we picked out," My feline lover gave a wily smile as she and Isabelle carried these small white bags with them into the bathroom.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement as I went about searching for my swim trunks. I never actually wore anything else as swimwear as I never did like the idea of basically wearing swim briefs. Even though Ankha told me I would look sexy in one, I just don't feel confident doing so. Which is why I'm stripping and wearing these black, grey and red trunks. It's nothing special, but it fits me just fine. Adding to this look is my red aloha shirt, unbuttoned of course, and a summer hat to protect my head. Once my black sandals were on then all I need to worry about is getting the umbrella and the towels.

During this I can hear the girls laughing amongst themselves in the bathroom. I don't know what they are saying, but it sounded good. After a little while, the door to the bathroom unlocked and the girls walk through. Let's just say I was completely floored by what I saw. Ankha was wearing a black two-piece halter top bikini with a crisscross black bikini bottom, both sharing these golden colored accent lines. She did a full three-sixty degree turn just so I can get a full view of her beautiful figure in the swimsuit. Despite the fact her top covered her lovely high-grade c-cup breasts that are just on the borderline of being d-cups, it left her back bare to the world and I was able to view her Ankh marking on her back. Her bikini bottom complemented her lower body well, hugging her curves and showing off her shapely body. As a matter of fact, the entire ensemble really showed off her slender toned hourglass body.

Isabelle did the same three sixty turn and I also got an eyeful of her swimsuit. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit as well, but more fitting to her style of sexy and cute. Her top being a light green to dark green ruffled bandeau bikini top with white spots, her bikini bottom following the theme as it too is ruffled with a light green to dark green coloring with white spots. The ruffle on her bottom almost appearing like she is wearing a short skirt. The entire ensemble fitted her cello shaped figure, or full hourglass figure some may say, and gives her an appealing and cute look. As the ruffles drew attention to her soft d-cup breasts and her hips that some women wish they had. Training has also done her body some favors as it helped her slim her figure a bit, but she still had a little chub in places no doubt from her diet. I don't really mind as I like feeling her soft body, but if she wants to change then I'll support her anyway.

"Well, I would ask if like our swimsuits, but judging from your reaction I would say you like them both very much," Ankha had a sly smile on her face as I struggled to form a word. I was literally nearly speechless. It didn't help when Isabelle giggled and made me lose focus on my words. However, despite this, I managed to pull off the impossible.

"Y-Yeah!" I exclaimed as I started breathing heavily as that took more effort out of me than I thought.

Both girls giggled at me as they walked over to me and both gave me a kiss on the cheek. It took a lot of will power to keep my inner animal under control as I felt a gnawing animal instinct in the back of my brain. To just pin them down on the bed and make love with them while they are in their swimsuits.

"You alright Nacho? This wasn't too much for you was it?" My feline lover said teasingly.

Isabelle giggled, "It probably was, thanks for helping me picking up this swimsuit though Ankha. It really did drive him wild like you said it would."

"Indeed, although I think it may have worked too well," Ankha looked at me and give me a light slap on my face, "Nacho? I'm serious are you alright?"

That was enough to snap me back to reality as I shook my head and slap my face a couple of times, "I'm fine! I'm fine…just was awestruck from being exposed to two beautiful angels."

"Aww…thank you Nacho sir. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Yes, your reaction was enough, but it's nice to hear you voice your feedback."

"Yeah, you two really are stunning. I could say more, but I'll be just repeating myself."

They both smiled warmly at me while eyeing me up and down, "Well, I wouldn't say we are the only ones that look stunning Nacho. While I still think you would look good in swim briefs, I have to say you look quite manly in your current attire. Isn't that right Isabelle?"

Isabelle blushed, "Yeah, and to be honest the scars really just add to the appeal. Even though you look fine without them before."

"Thanks, heh heh. Well that's enough compliments, let's get going or else we may never leave this suite."

"Agreed, of course we may need to dress up a bit ourselves before gracing the beach with our swimsuits. If your reaction is anything to go by, then it's best we save the reveal for the beach."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I already got the towels and the umbrella, so take your time."

"Thank you, Nacho."

The girls spent less than a minute putting on one new article of clothing over their swimsuits. Ankha picked out a black semi-transparent sarong skirt that reached just below her left kneecap, and it didn't look too bad honestly. Plus, she added a summer hat with sunglasses. Isabelle on the other hand went for a simpler route and put on a white shirt she packed. Just a plain white tee shirt that no doubt would turn transparent if doused with water. Still it looks fine on her and we set off to the beach once the girls put on their sandals and we took the sunscreen.

/

It took us a few minutes to reach the beach and not surprisingly there was plenty of people there. However, we were still able to find a nice spot that isn't too far from the shore, but not too close either. I opened the beach umbrella which was quite large in order to cover for all of us and we set up our towels on the sand. These are just for us to lay on while our drying towels for when we go into the water are in the bag, we brought with us. Our appearance turned some heads, mostly from the villagers from our town as they waved at us or complimented us on how we looked. We of course greeted them back.

Most of the other beach goers didn't give us much attention other than give us a glance before minding their own business. I managed to spot my friend Lavi with his girlfriend Whitney cuddling under their umbrella, but on closer inspection I think he may be stealthily fondling one of her breasts. Looking ahead to the ocean I was able to see my other friend Si with her friend Li, and they were having some kind of water war that was amusing to watch. To the far left of me, I was able to spot Marshal with Kiki and they were about to join a volleyball game with Link and Epona.

"Man, the beach is sure looking lively today!" I removed my shirt and reveal my upper body to the world. No doubt earning some turned heads as the mix of my physique and scars made me quite something to look at.

"It's not the only thing Nacho," Ankha added as she removed her sarong, "I think we are getting some lively attention ourselves."

"I don't think we can really blame them," I looked around and almost immediately the people that were looking at us looked away and pretended to mind their own business.

"Uh…maybe on second thought I should keep the shirt on. I'm not sure I can be comfortable with people look at me with my swimsuit on," Isabelle shyly stated as she slightly tugged at her shirt. It was kinda cute if you ask me, but also made it her swimsuit pointless as no one would see it.

Ankha gave a somewhat disappointed look to our canine lover, "Oh, are you sure Isabelle? It would be quite the shame to squander the purpose of your swimsuit."

"Well we already showed our swimsuits to Nacho. I don't see any reason for me to show the whole world."

"Alright then, we aren't going to force you to reveal your whole swimsuit if you don't want to. We're here to have fun, no need to get anybody feeling uncomfortable, right Ankha?"

"Of course! So enough chat and let's get to enjoying the sun. Speaking of the sun, we should apply some sunscreen before we get burned."

"Oh! Right, we didn't put some on before we left. Nacho sir, can you get the bottle?"

"On it!" I exclaimed as I went into the bag to pull out the bottle, we brought with us, "Got it, here you go!"

"Thanks Nacho," Isabelle beamed as she took it and squirted out enough for her arms, legs and face. She then handed it over to Ankha so she can apply it to herself.

"You know, when I was a kid. I wondered why some animal folk like Isabelle needed sunscreen as their fur mostly covered their skin."

"Really now? I assume you learned the answer already?"

"Yeah, for more furry animal folks it's because the sunlight can end up damaging the fur and may cause permanent discoloration. For reptiles, it can cause premature shedding on their scales. As for anybody else it's the same as humans, but apparently tans go away very quickly for you Ankha."

"Yes, but it also helps that I'm a chosen immortal and blessed with a better natural recovery. Hence why I never suffered any scars."

"Huh, I wish I had that, then I wouldn't have this clearly noticeable scar I got from the Shagaru."

"Indeed, but it proves your strength Nacho and gives you a story to tell," Ankha handed over the bottle to me and I applied the sunscreen to myself. I was tanned already, but I didn't want to be burnt. So, I was thankful when Ankha got my back for me. She was very slow and sensual with her lathering of my back and I'll admit it gave me a tingling feeling that traveled throughout my entire spine. Not too long after that though, I felt Ankha hug me from behind with her body touching mine.

"W-Whoa…Ankha?"

"I got your back Nacho, now you do ours and more…" she whispered seductively in my ear as she pulled away. I watched as she convinced Isabelle to lay chest first with her on their towels and exposing their backs to me. Ankha beckoned me to come over and I did just that with the bottle in hand. I got between them and got on my knees while getting some sunscreen ready.

"So, who wants to be first?" I asked as I got both my palms covered in the lotion.

"Hmm…I don't know, all I ask for love, is for you to treat this like a massage," my feline lover has a sly smile when she said this and I knew what she meant by that; she wanted it to be as sensual as possible.

"Ooo…that will be nice. You can either do both of us at the same time or one at a time Nacho sir, honestly I don't mind either way."

"Alright then, just relax and enjoy then girls," Without further delay I placed my left hand on Ankha's back and my right on Isabelle's after she pulled up her shirt a bit.

They both gave a slight shiver as my hands made contact with their bodies and started rubbing and spreading the sunscreen around their lower backs. Carefully I started to massage their lower backs firmly and gently as possible to give that sensual feeling as I traced both of their curves.

"Ooh…yeah…right there, Nacho," Ankha purred, clearly enjoying the contact as her tail straighten up.

"Ah…you really are good at this Nacho," Isabelle commented as her tail wagged to show her enjoyment.

"I had practice, okay moving onto to the upper back."

I did just that as I slip my hand under their tops and went to work at caressing that part of their back. The girl's reaction to it earning me some small gasps and moans as the girls did their best not to accidently cry out from my magic hands. I applied some pressure in a few good places on their upper back which they really enjoyed, but then I allowed my hands to drift lower. Ankha did say I can do more while doing their backs, so I'm taking up her offer.

"Hmm?"

"Nacho…?"

They noticed my hands drifting and turn their heads to look at me. Ankha having a small smile as she knew where this was and going and Isabelle having a unsure face as it turned red. I gave them both a playful smirk in response.

"May I?" I gave the side of their respective breast a light touch of my fingers before pulling out and waited for their response.

"Well well well…how bold of you Nacho. Thinking about fondling us in a public place like this," She shot me a wink, "Of course…protecting our 'assets' from the sun is very important. So, you have my permission."

"B-But Ankha…your swimsuit covers your…"

"I said he has my permission, and as a bonus he is also allowed to check for any other spot I may have missed."

"O-Oh…okay…umm…Nacho sir? You have my okay as well, but only if you promise to use b-both your hands okay?"

Ankha's gave a knowing smirk towards Isabelle before looking at me, "Well if you are going to promise him to use both hands then you don't mind if he does the same to me."

"I don't mind, j-just…make sure it f-feels good."

"Alright, I'll make sure you both leave satisfied," I stated formally as I gave a small bow before I decided to get to work. Ankha giggled as I saw her visibly relax and readied herself for my smooth touch. Isabelle still look a bit stiff, but no doubt she will become putty once I get to work. Of course, I had to choose who gets their breasts gently caressed by my hands. Taking a second to decide, I chose Ankha first as she wanted it the most of the two.

Taking a small glimpse around to see if anybody is looking at us, there wasn't. I lathered my hands with some more sunscreen and wiggled my hands under Ankha's top.

"Mmm…me first? Why I'm honored, love."

"Ooo…why do you tease me you two?" Isabelle complained as she had to wait for her turn.

"Just be patient Isa, I'll make sure to treat you with the same firmness I'm giving Ankha."

She muttered an 'Okay' before resigning herself to me going to work on Ankha's breasts. My feline lover gave a silent gasp as my hands made contact with her medium-large breasts. I first fully cupped both of her lovely mounds and massaged them while making sure the sunscreen is covering one of sacred womanly areas. Ankha herself is struggling to keep quiet as the pleasure course through her body.

Squeezing her breasts causing her to grit her teeth, softly caressing her mounds making her purr, and playing with her nipples causing her gasp sharply. I played with them for another minute or so before sliding my hands out, her purring the entire time.

"Oh…love…that felt nice…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, because I'm going to do Isabelle now."

"Fine, but surely you aren't done yet? I expected more you know?"

"I know, but Isa needs attention too."

"Y-Yeah…"

Ankha simply shrugged as she turned to look over to Isabelle as I already got my hands ready for her breasts. Isabelle was still nervous, but not for the reasons most would think. She isn't nervous about me fondling her in public. In actuality, Isabelle has a exhibitionism fetish that has long since been repressed until we started having sex. This in mind, she is actually afraid of not keeping her voice down as me doing this under the public eye is no doubt already turning her on. As much as I want to help her fulfill her fantasy of exposing her in front of all these people and taking her here. That would dumb and get us in trouble in no time flat, so we must settle for this.

"Here I go Isa, you ready?"

"Y-Yes, please."

Readying my hands, I slipped under her shirt and top and began to work on her luscious large mounds. Bigger than Ankha's that's for sure, but both pairs of breasts have their own appeal and my feline lover doesn't really mind. Anyway, feeling Isa's lovely large D-Cup breasts is like feeling soft squishy pillows that are quite warm and furry. My canine lover gave a small gasp when I first made contact with her sweater puppies. It was a little audible which made her cover her mouth in embarrassment as Ankha snickered on the side.

"A bit sensitive today, are we?"

"Y-Yeah…please be careful. I don't know if I can control myself."

"Stay strong Isabelle and relax. Trust me, you are going to enjoy this."

"If you say so…"

I resumed massaging her breasts which got her reacting strongly to my touch. She was basically silently moaning as I squeezed, and softy caressed her bountiful mammalaries. I made sure in my grip to flick her nipples which caused her to freeze up a bit when I made contact. As a minute passed, she had her mouth agape slightly and was making some small moans and squeaks of pleasure. She was doing her best to hold back her voice, but in turn she didn't notice me undoing the back of her top. I'm doing this help her with inner block preventing her from enjoying her fetish. Anyway, only after her top fell flat onto the ground she noticed and immediately reacted.

"Eep! M-Mayor…what are you doing?!" she quietly cried as she didn't want to drag any attention to us.

"Indeed, just what are you up to love? Color me interested," Ankha said as a sly smile grew on her face.

"Well, I figured since Isa won't be showing off her full swimsuit. I feel it wouldn't be necessary for her to wear her top since her shirt is covering her breasts good enough already."

"But…I feel naked without it."

"Yeah, around all these people. In public…"

The red on Isabelle's face could not been brighter. She was shivering a bit and her tail was wagging, she was growing excited. Of course, this was a baby step and I have no plans of going further, but it was nice to see Isabelle growing happy from this.

"My breasts are exposed…with nothing covering them but my shirt. All these people can possibly see them if this shirt gets wet or if I move around too much…the thought of people accidently seeing my breasts is…exciting!"

I laid my right hand on her back, pulled up the back of her shirt and gently slide my hand up and down her back, "Just take your time and enjoy this feeling."

"Mmm…Nacho…I want to yell at you for doing this without my permission but…I…I can't."

I smiled as I looked over to Ankha as she gave me a wink before turning my attention back to Isabelle. I lean in and whispered into her ear, "Can you tell me why?"

"B-Because…you are turning me on…" she whimpered lustfully.

"Yes, I am, because I know there is nothing you will love more than me pulling your bikini bottom down and just take you in front of all these people. During that, Ankha will join by revealing your large busty knockers, making out with you and playing with your breasts while still being taken by my member."

"Ooo…stop it…I'm not sure I can take it," Isabelle was wagging her tail excitedly as the idea itself threatens to make her lose control.

By this point I stopped caressing her back. Slowly and stealthily I slipped my hand down her bikini bottom and pressed my fingers to her entrance. She immediately put her hands over her mouth as she made an inaudible moan. My touch caught her by surprise and got her wet as I felt her love entrance grow wet with her natural lube. I teased her vagina a little bit before pulling my hand out and see my index and middle finger both covered in her love juices.

"I-I'm wet…Nacho…hah…you are driving…me crazy!"

"I know," I kissed her on the cheek, "Why don't you go play in the water for a bit? You know to cool down? Also, so nobody notice that you are leaking."

"T-That's a good idea. Ooh…sometimes Nacho…you are more of a tease than we are…"

My lovely canine lover slowly stood and made her way to the ocean to take a dip in. Her movement a bit wobbly as she was trying to recover from her stimulation. All the while, conveniently leaving her top behind.

"Well, that was fun to watch, lover. I knew you wanted to help her enjoy her fetish, but color me impressed that got her walking towards the beach without her top. Once that white t-shirt gets wet then she will be hiding nothing anymore," Ankha stated with a smile.

"I know, once her senses come back to her, she probably won't leave the water. Going to have to help her when that happens."

"Indeed, but before that happens love. I still need some attending, if you don't mind."

She gave a small nod to her beautiful behind and automatically I knew what I needed to do. Wiping away the love juices on my fingers, I squeezed out some more sunscreen and went to work. Unlike Isabelle, Ankha required a more thorough session. Immediately I went to work and slide under her bikini bottom to massage her firm beautiful behind. I made sure the sunscreen covered her buns as promised, but I also made sure to massage them as well. Just because she works out doesn't mean they lost some of their softness as I squeezed and rubbed them all around.

"Oooh…right there…keep going love, ah…"

Ankha purred and quietly moaned while trying to keep her reactions on the down low. Of course, I wasn't done. I must play with this pussy cat's pussy, and boy it wasn't easy as we started to get odd looks here and there. Somehow though, I was able to pull it off and unlike Isabelle I made sure to play with her love cave a bit longer. Rubbing her clit and eventually fingering her, to my surprise Ankha was able to hold her reaction in. However, it was really hard for her as I can tell from her biting her lip and gripping her towel.

Taking it easy on her, I pulled my finger out of her warm pussy. Before I removed my hand, I gave her full pussy one 'lick' of my finger which caused her to shiver in pleasure. My finger was once again wet, but I didn't care as I wiped it off. I return to caressing her back, back to slow and sensual touching.

"Ooh Nacho, love, that was amazing."

"And risky too, but I guess that was part of the fun."

"Indeed, of course now you got me all riled up and looking for more. Want to follow this up in our suite?"

I gave a smile, the answer's obvious, "Yeah, but first let's enjoy our time at the beach. I was really looking forward to this."

"Me too, shall we join Isabelle in the water?"

"Let's," I said with a smile as I helped her up. She removed her hat and sunglasses before giving me a warm smile. She gave me a light peck on the cheek as we walked hand in hand towards the water. Where a very flustered Isabelle awaited us, she not too long came to her senses and quickly found out she went into the water without her bikini top and in her white shirt. As expected, the white shirt became transparent from the water contact. Faintly, but also subtly showing her assets for any eagle-eyed beach goers.

I got splashed and lightly hit by my canine lover. I'll be frank, I deserved it, but to my surprise Isabelle suggested that we play in the water. I was a bit cautious as she changed her mood quite quickly, but it didn't matter much as we quickly got into a water war. Splashing each other relentlessly and trying to ambush each other. It was fun until a certain point where Ankha and I lost track of Isabelle.

"Uh…where did Isa go?"

"I don't know…she was just here…"

We pondered for a moment until suddenly I felt something grab me by my trunks and pull. Before I knew it, my trunks where at my ankles and I was basically naked in the water.

"Waah! How did she?!"

"How did she what, love?"

Before I could explain that Isabelle just sneaked up on me and pulled down my swim trunks. Isabelle breached the water from behind Ankha, grabbed hold of the front part of her top and pull upward. She didn't completely pull off our lovely feline's top, but it was enough to have her lovely breasts exposed to the world.

"Ah!" she cried in surprise as she immediately dropped lower into the water so no one can see her sacred orbs.

"Got you!" Isabelle cheered in victory as Ankha and I put our swimsuits back into place.

A normal person wouldn't be too happy from this turn of events, but for me and my feline lover we just started laughing. I mean, how can we be mad at her for what we did to her not too long ago? Well it was mostly me, but still it was only fair. At this point we decided just to have some fun swimming and playing in the water.

We spent a good ten minutes playing in the water before heading back to the beach and drying ourselves off. Of course, Isabelle put her top back on and decided finally to remove her white shirt. Revealing her full swimwear in all it's glory, as expected it turned a good number of heads on the beach. I can only smile at this reaction by our fellow beach goers as they can look, but only I can touch that lovely body.

The rest of our beach day wrapped up with some lounging and some volleyball courtesy of Wolf Link and Epona. Of course, Ankha and I took of the challenge and got a good game out of it while a small crowd gathered. It was close, but only because we were holding back for the sake of the beach goers watching us. If we went all out, then there wouldn't be much of a beach left from the game.

Still, despite the handicap we managed to win the game and got invited by Link for some dinner at one of restaurants in the resort. Marshal and Kiki joined us too and it was a good time for all of us. Eventually, it got dark and we all had to go our separate ways to our rooms for the night. With our stuff in tow, and our swimsuits dried from walking around we made our way back to the building where our suite was located.

"Oh man, that was a fun day!"

"Indeed, and this was only the first day. Just imagine what else we can do with the remaining week."

"Yeah! Still we got some night left to burn…if you know what I mean Nacho sir."

Isabelle gave me a playful wink before bumping hips with me and Ankha. We both in turn gave her butt a light slap on both of her cheeks. Which earned a cute 'eep' from her as she rubbed her butt from the slight sore feeling, but she didn't mind. As we were walking pass one of the resort's pools, we heard something in the distance.

"Hold on, did you hear that?"

"Hmm…" Ankha focuses her ears along with Isabelle to pick out the noise, "Sounds like two people, a man and a woman."

"Yeah, I think…yeah it's your friend Lavi and Whitney. What are they up to?"

I raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Lavi and Whitney huh? I got to hear this for myself."

Slowly we sneaked in closer to the source of the noise. Getting near another pool, where the sound was the clearest. We stopped and scanned the area, until finally we saw some movement from a nearby gazebo which had its curtains drawn.

"Are you sure nobody saw us?" spoke the voice of Whitney.

"Relax Whitney, nobody followed us, and I made sure there is nobody around," stated the voice of Lavi.

"Okay, sorry if I asked so much. It's just…I'm really nervous I never done this before."

"I know, so that's why I'm taking this slow. Let's just start with some foreplay and see if you want to continue any further."

"Thank you dear, still it's quite dark here can't we just let a little light in?"

"Of course, my dear, for you," The curtains moved open a little bit to show the couple together. They embraced before they started kissing. It was some French kissing before they moved onto the foreplay. I can hear Whitney gasp as we saw Lavi slip his hand under her bikini bottom to grab and fondle her butt as they kept kissing.

"Oh my…they are really going at it," Ankha commented.

"I think the same can be said about us when get it on Ankha," I said with a raised brow.

"Can't really argue with that, oh! He's getting ready to lick her love entrance!" Isabelle added.

She was right, Whitney sat down on one of the chairs and spread her legs open. I wasn't able to get the full details, but Lavi did position himself to lick her out.

"Oh! Oh my! Ah…"

Whitney moaned in pleasure as she held Lavi's head in place. After a few minutes of oral pleasure, she released his head and then he could lay next to her and pleasure her further. Moving her top a bit and using his both his hands to fondle her breast and pussy. They continue to kiss and make out until finally they parted for one more time.

"Lavi…I'm ready, ravage my body like the beast you are!"

"Of course, my darling," He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving off the couch and adjusting his swim trunks. After a little bit he was able to expose his dick without dropping his trunks. After no doubt admiring each other, Lavi finally slowly penetrated his girl. The white wolf had to cover her mouth as she moaned and relished in the feeling of her lover.

The man went balls deep into her before he started pumping his hips. Starting slow before quickly picking up speed. Whitney was doing all she can from screaming out in pleasure as my man Lavi ferociously ravaged her body like a wild animal. Which is saying a lot as I can turn into a monster myself and have done some similar thrusting to my lovers here. Speaking of them, I look over to them to see their current reactions. Ankha having a amused face while Isabelle…she was getting heated from watching them. She was already crossing her legs as she was trying to keep her love juice inside of her.

"Ah! Ah! Mmm…Lavi, I w-want it…there! Ah!"

"Ugh un! Are you sure? O-Okay, unn…ergh…try not to scream."

"Just do it! I want to feel you there!"

I raised a brow in confusion as Lavi pulled out of Whitney's pussy, but immediately knew where it was going when I saw him spread her butt cheeks and rubbed his dick against her back door. Making sure there was enough lubricant he finally entered her butthole. Whitney almost screamed but managed to hold herself together and only let out a muffled one.

"Oh my…is that really a place you can have sex? Seems like an odd place…is it really pleasurable there too?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be enjoying it."

"Guys…can we go back to suite now? I'm not sure I can handle watching them anymore…" Isabelle whined, no doubt from being heated up from watching two other lovers go at it so fiercely.

"Sure Isabelle, let's get moving."

"Thanks…"

We took our leave as we left the lovers alone. Of course, the farther we walked away from them, the more intense the action seemed to pick up. Until finally, we heard them climaxing. Needless to say, I'm starting to get aroused myself from just hearing all that go down.

/

It took us a little while, but we managed to get back to our suite. We put our beach stuff to the side and winded down from the exciting day. Isabelle's little heat up has also subsided as well, so we just managed to enjoy the evening.

"Mmm…that was a nice day love. I really enjoyed today," Ankha said as she helped herself to some red wine.

"Me too! I mean…besides nearly cumming in public no thanks to you two," Isabelle added, while shaking her butt in our direction.

"Well to be fair, that was mostly my idea. Of course, I got Ankha's permission to go ahead with it," I gave a sheepish smile as my canine rolled her eyes with a smile, "Anyway, I think we should get ready for bed."

"Yes…we should, Nacho. However, not for sleeping, not after the body massage you gave us."

"Yeah…I think we should repay him, right Ankha?"

"Oh yeah…"

I blinked a couple of times as I saw the sly smile grow on Ankha's face as she swirled the remaining wine in her glass, kinda like a villainess. She downs the rest of it and put the glass down before making her was towards me with her seductive walk. Said walk being enhanced by her swimsuit which we all never really changed out of. Once she was in front of my face, I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my head as she cupped my groin with her right hand. She gave it a good few nice squeezes before she removed her hand from that area.

With a light giggle she took me by my right hand and while Isabelle came from behind me and took my left. They led me to the bathroom of our suite as my excitement grew. Waiting for me in the bathroom is the unused massage table.

"Just lay on your front and we can begin Nacho."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I stated smiling as I got onto the table and laid on my chest.

The girls giggled as one of them turned on some relaxing atmospheric music, which apparently is part of the room. I didn't mind, as it really did help with the mood as I let my body relax. Suddenly I felt my head be tilted back a bit and a blind fold be put in front of my eyes.

"Whoa…what's with the blindfold?"

"Just making things more interesting, Love."

"Ankha and I are going to take turns massaging specific parts of your body."

"Every time you guess right, we are going to add another routine to the massage."

"Guessing wrong means, we don't go forward."

"Let the game begin!"

Both girls went silent and all I was left with was darkness and atmospheric music to fill the void. Not too long after, I felt some hands went to work on my back. Ankha and Isabelle have some slightly distinct hands, so this should be easy. The hands touching my back felt soft and gentle, now both girls have soft gentle hands but the way they act is different from each other. That is the key factor here. The touch and spots on my back were given soft and sometimes firm rubs. I let out some small groans as I must admit that I can feel the stress in my back go away.

Suddenly, the massage stopped and then resumed a few seconds later. No doubt they were a different pair of hands, but it would seem the girls knew that I would have easily figured it out who was who as the hands are doing the same routine as the previous ones. They really didn't want to make it easy for me, but there had to be a difference to their movements. Carefully, I used my sense of touch to try and notice any slight change in the massage. Of course, this meant trying not to let the pleasure get to me. After another few minutes of massaging, the hands stopped their movements and the girls spoke once more.

"So, Nacho sir, do you know which one of us massaged your back first?"

"Guest carefully love, or else you get nothing."

I thought for a good few minutes while thinking back on the massages. The first one had a much careful and gentler touch to it compared to the other one. I don't get massaged by the girls very often, but I got a pretty good guess who was the first.

"Hmm…is it…you Isa?"

"Ding ding ding! Correct sir!"

"Nice work, but we are only going to make it harder for you."

I only laughed as the girls went quiet again. It wasn't long until I felt some hands on my body again. The hands were being firm and precise with their massage, it got a few grunts from me as I heard a few satisfying cracks on my lower back. They repeated this as they traveled up my spine. Dear lord I almost forgot what it was like to receive a massage like this, it felt very good. Hands, to my surprise moved onto my arms, giving them a firm squeeze and massage each.

"Ooh…yeah…"

No sooner had I said that, the source physical bliss and heaven stopped and then another pair of hands took over and repeated the routine. I was so caught up in the massage I forgot to take notes in order to find out who was the one giving me a massage. Too late now as the other pair of hands managed to perform the same firmness and precision. While there weren't any cracks this time, it still felt good. Enough to almost make me forget about the game we were playing, that is until the routine was finished, and the girls spoke up again.

"Round 2 love, who was the first this time?"

"Hope you been paying attention mayor!"

Easy for them to say, the two are really close this time around and are almost alike in every way. Try as I might to think of a possible difference between the two, I couldn't as my relaxed mind during the time didn't allow me to spot any specific differences in the routines. I would have to take a wild guess.

"Hmm…this was a tough one, was it you Ankha?"

I heard some laughter from the feline herself which made me nervous, "Is that your final answer Nacho?"

"You got to be sure Nacho sir!"

"Umm…yeah! I'm a hundred percent sure it was Ankha!"

Silenced followed my declaration, I hated waiting for an answer as the suspense is killing me. A minute later the girls finally spoke again.

"Ding ding ding, congrats love. You guessed correctly!"

"That's two in a row Nacho sir! You are doing well!"

"I'll be honest girls, that was a pure guess. You two really have improved a lot since I last received a massage from either of you."

"Thanks, we been practicing on each other. However, I must say, you had quite a few knots in your back. You know, if you needed a massage all you had to do is ask me or Isabelle. We would be more than happy to give you a relaxing massage."

"Yeah! Well…if we aren't busy that is. Anyway, it's time we moved onto the next stage, but in order to do this, we need to take off your trunks."

"Uh…sure? You going to massage my buns too?"

"Yes, just as you massaged ours."

"Hope you are prepared!"

"Right, can I just make one request? Please don't touch my butthole, that is a no-go zone for me."

"Fair enough, alright then, time for the third round to begin!"

Silence befell me again as I felt two pairs of hands grab the legs of my trunks and pull. Almost effortlessly they came off and I was completely naked on the massage table. Once that was done, the massage began. A pair of hands grabbed both of my butt cheeks and gave them a playful squeeze which caused a shiver to go up my spine. Almost eerily mirroring my movements back at the beach my butt was massaged slowly and sensually. It ended with a slap that had me 'oofing' out loud.

"I deserved that…" I muttered.

The massaging hands moved to my legs and were quite firm with the massaging process. Frankly, who ever was doing the heavenly work was meant to be praised as I felt my usually tense muscles relax. There was some slight pain, but it was a good pain as they applied pressure. This was especially true when the hands got to my feet, oh boy was that intense. They applied pressure onto my feet in order to get the massage to be effective in that area. I had to ground myself in order not to move in slight pain, but I was rewarded with relief when it ended.

Of course, the massage resumed with a new pair of hands and it repeated the process as well. Matching the previous massager on everything save for the butt slap, this had to be intentional in order to throw me off. However, they messed up on the feet as these hands massing my feet had smaller fingers than the previous hands. This was Ankha and the other is Isabelle, I got their number now. The massage ended and once again the girls spoke.

"What about now love? Who was it that massaged you last?"

"Think really carefully about this one sir!"

I smiled, "I don't need to, it was you Ankha!"

Ankha laughed, "Good job, I see you didn't fall for the butt slap trick. Good good, I must say Nacho I am impressed."

"I thought we had you that time, but I guess your skills of deduction was too good."

"Well there is that, and I felt the finger size difference when you two were massaging my feet."

The girls went silent when I said that and shortly following that is the sound of somebody lightly slapping their heads.

"Right, well a victory is still a victory. Since you gotten three right in a row, we can gladly say you are the winner of this little game."

"Yeah, but we did promise a full body massage, so flip over Nacho. Time for us to work on your front side now."

"Oh right," I turned over on the table and not surprisingly my dick was exposed to the open air. Thanks to all the massaging it was slightly erect now which is something the girls noticed immediately.

"Well now love, looks like you were enjoying the massage in more ways than one."

"I wonder if he will get full erect as we go along?"

"Only one way to find out Isabelle."

I only smiled to myself as both girls went to work on my body. It was pure bliss as I felt every inch of my body get its well-deserved caresses. From my chest to my abs, I was so caught up in their gentle touch that I didn't notice that one of them stopped and started giving my member some attention. I groaned in pleasure as two hands went to work on my private area, gently massaging my balls while stroking my shaft. Each stroke slowly causing it to grow and expand until it was fully erect.

"Oh wow! It really did get erect!"

"Well you know what that means Isabelle, give it a good massage as well."

"On it!"

I was about to say something until I felt my legs be spread a bit and my dick be enveloped by two furry mounds. Isabelle was giving me a boob job, and I was loving it. Using her lovely breasts, she pumped my dick in the try and tested method of moving up and down. Her soft orbs squishing and squeezing my dick.

"Ahh…oh…yeah…"

I couldn't help but moan and groan as I felt Ankha gently pushing me down. Essentially telling me I am not allowed to sit up. So, I just had to lay their and take it as Ankha teased me with sweet whispers.

"Feels good doesn't it, love? To have Isabelle, pump your rod while you can't do anything about it."

"Y-Yeah, you two a-ahh…ways find a way t-to…get me to loosen ergh…up."

Ankha gave a light laugh, "I know, just as much as you know how to loosen us up. But, don't get too loose love. We don't want you cumming before the real fun starts, right?"

"W-Wait what?"

"Shhh…just enjoy, and to make sure you stay quiet," I felt Ankha lift herself onto the massage table. Frankly I don't think these things are meant to handle the abuse we are going to give it, but I suppose that doesn't matter now as I felt Ankha's pussy near my mouth. I had the side thought of wondering if she was naked or something, but it didn't matter as I got to work on her love entrance.

"Ahh…yeah…right there love…oh…"

Ankha moaned and purred as I licked and teased the outer parts of her vagina. While this was happening, Isabelle stepped up her game and started playing with the head of my rod. Licking it while still pumping the rest of my shaft. For the next few minutes, we partake in some intense oral sex. I felt my dick expand a bit, but I managed to hold off from cumming. Still, it was kinda hard to hold back. Thankfully, I didn't have to hold off for much longer as Ankha removed herself from my face, pussy wet from me eating her out. She struggled for a bit, but she got off the table.

"Oh…that felt good…" I heard her say, her arousal making her have some labored breaths in her speech, "Isabelle…you can stop…now…"

My canine lover stopped her pumping and stopped her playful licking of the head of my dick. Slowly, she removed her breasts from my member as her way of giving me one last tease before the main course.

"Well done sir, not only you won the massage guessing game, but you managed not to cum despite what we were doing to you."

"Indeed, you can take off the blindfold now."

Removing the blindfold, I was slightly blinded by the sudden light change, but my eyes quickly adjusted. When they did, I was greeted with the lovely sight of my two lovers, who are surprisingly still in their swimsuits. They slowly and seductively walked their way towards me, hooking my arms with theirs as we left the bathroom together. My roaring erection still hard and stiff in the air as we headed towards the bedroom. Our bed for the week laid out before, and once we were within range, the girls tossed me onto the bed.

"Whoa! What was that for?"

The girls laughed in response to my surprise, "Just relax love, and enjoy the show…"

Hearing that, a smile grew on my face as I took a comfortable position on the bed with my primed rod twitching in the open air. Hungrily wanting to penetrate the girls in some shape or form. This feeling was intensified as the girls started to do a strip tease dance with each other. Ankha taking the lead as she got behind Isabelle and started playing with her bikini top while kissing her neck. The canine traced her own curves to her bikini bottom, playing with the outer edges by pulling them up and down slightly. She was also rubbing against Ankha as well before the feline finally undid Isabelle's top, but before the article of clothing could fall Isabelle caught it and pushed it against her breasts.

My rod twitched upon seeing this, probably because the girls are really are putting the tease in striptease. I kept quiet however as the show wasn't done yet and I don't want to ruin the mood. The girls moved onto their next act when Isabelle got behind Ankha and away from my field of vision. Knowing this, she playfully showed me her undone bikini from behind the feline before tossing it to the side. Her hands free, she began to trace the curves and defined features of Ankha's body before moving towards her swimsuit and playing with the outer edges of her top. The feline had a playful smirk as she helped our canine lover slip under her top and now both of her hands were poking though the fabric of her bikini top. Not surprisingly she is started fondling her breasts while Ankha did a small dance; gyrating her hips while using her own free hands to play with her bikini bottom.

This seductive and teasing dance had my inner mating instincts fighting to gain control over my rationality. However, I held strong and let my swelled rod do the talking for me as it twitched hungrily for their warm embrace. Ankha saw this and teased me further by giving small peaks to her vagina before covering it up again. She followed this up by slowly making up to her top and grabbing the edges of her top and slowly pulled it up. Little by little I got to see parts of her lovely breasts until finally she completely took her top off, her lovely breasts dropping only a little bit thanks to Isabelle's hands.

"Ah…such a tease…" I commented as Isabelle's hands continue to cover her nipples.

Ankha stick her tongue out at me playfully before turning away from just as Isabelle let go of her heavenly mammelaries. Isabelle also stepped out from hiding with her back to me, both now topless, but not letting me see the goods in full. Then the girls started to shake their hips from left to right, showing off their well proportion rears to me. They looked at me with sly smiles as they place their hands on their hip as they started shaking their butts for a little bit before doing some more hip movements. Eventually they stopped and put their hands on their bikini bottoms and slowly pulled them down. My excitement rose as they bend over while taking them off, giving me an eyeful of their privates. Once the clothing got pass their knees, they simply let the last piece of their swimsuits drop.

I may have seen the sight of their naked bodies before, but it is a sight I will never get tired of seeing. I couldn't help but whistle which caused them to look at me and blow me a kiss. Of course, they weren't done teasing me as they hugged each other, their breasts squeezing against each other. They gave me a sly look before they kissed and make out with each other, muffled moaning a plenty as they really got into it with the same passion and love they would have if they were kissing me. They were really going to get it for teasing me this long, my dick can't get any harder as it pulsed, thirstily wanting the girl's warm entrances of passion.

As the girls continue their make out session, my eyes drifted over to the door to the right of the bed. The door that led to the fantasy room, a thought came to mind. If the room can set itself up to fulfill any fantasy, then it must have one setting for exhibitionism. How does it set itself up for that? I have no idea, but it was worth a shot despite how much it pains me to stop what is happening now.

"Hey girls, do you want to try the fantasy room?"

The girls stopped making out as they looked over to the door, I was pointing it. They thought about as they recall what is the room's function as well.

"What do you think Isabelle? Want to give it a try?"

"You know…it would be weird not to try it."

I smiled, "Then it's unanimous then. Let's give this thing a whirl!"

I moved off the bed, no easy feat I might add with my roaring erection standing out from my movement. I opened the door and immediately went to work on the control pad that controls the layout of the room. Looking at the selection I was able to find the Exhibitionism fetish on the list, but I also had to select a location. Thinking back to today's activity I set it to the beach and press the confirm button. I exited the room and closed the door behind me and let the room do the rest. After a few seconds the room poofed in a light explosion. We checked the room again and to our surprise it was completely different.

The walls became a virtual screen with randomly generated people walking around on a beachside. Speaking of the beach, the room itself was made to look like a beach, with a sand floor, beach towels, umbrella, and a few other little knick knacks. We all stepped into the room and closed the door behind us. As soon as we did, the virtual people took note of us and boy we were surprised at what came next.

"**Ah! Nudists!"**

"**I thought this was a family friendly beach!"**

"**Put some clothes on!"**

I blinked a couple of times as I just registered the fact that the virtual people are reacting to our nudity. I looked over to Ankha and she looked surprised as well, but when we turned our attention to Isabelle…well amused smiles grew on our faces. She was covering herself and at the same time was muttering to herself that she was naked in front of so much people. Seeing our chance, we pushed her to the center of the room where her muttering became worse as she looked at all the face staring at her. However, despite her babble, her pussy was leaking showing that she was turned on by the attention.

"Why don't we give her a hand Nacho my love?" she said as she handed me a condom that I quickly opened and put on my member.

"Let's," I said as we walked up behind her. Ankha diverted to the front of her while I stayed behind the canine lover. My roaring member twitched as one of the cures for its hunger is just inches away; it was ready to pounce.

In one swift motion, I grabbed Isabelle's hips and thrusted my member between her thighs. She 'eeped' at the sudden intrusion of my member was rubbing her entrance.

"N-Nacho sir? W-What are y-you doing?!"

"Helping you live your fantasy, Ankha?"

"Yes love?"

"Help her relax."

Ankha let out a toothy smile as she walked over to Isabelle, who of which was still covering her breasts from the virtual crowd. The virtual crowd gasped in surprise when Ankha kissed Isabelle on the lips and started making out with her once again. This lowered Isabelle's guard and she was able to remove her arms from her breasts and let her bountiful breasts free. She wasn't done though as she closed the distance to the point where their breasts squeezed against each other and her love entrance was touching the tip of my shaft.

Wasting no time, I started thrusting my dick through Isabelle's thighs. Taking it nice and slow despite my inner animal telling me to take her now and go wild. My canine lover was moaning a bit as she broke away from Ankha's kiss in order let herself breath and vocally emit her pleasure. I couldn't help but groan either as her thighs essentially squeezed and rolled my member all the way. The pleasure was added to me as the head of my little man prodded Ankha's entrance, earning some small noises of pleasure from her.

"Mmm…I can't take it anymore! Nacho sir! Take me! Take me and fuck me hard!"

"Ooh, you heard her love. Go wild on her, don't hold back."

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

Ankha moved away from Isabelle, giving us room to change our position in preparation for some intense sex. My canine lover got on all fours and presented her rear to me, she was extremely wet down there and was primed for mating. I didn't waste time as I got into position and rammed my hungry dick into her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Ohhh…yeah…"

My entire shaft was buried into her cave and it wasn't long until I started pumping my shaft into her doggy style. Her moans and groans of sexual pleasure added another surprise onto the crowd watching us. Ankha on the other hand settled to masturbating while watching us go at it, readying herself for her turn.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm…faster!"

"As you wish!"

I picked up speed and boy did Isabelle feel the difference.

"Ahhh…!"

I grunted a bit more as her love entrance squeezed my shaft all around. I may be exaggerating here, but man did it feel like I was poking the entrance to her womb. We continued in this position for a good ten minutes before an idea popped into my head. Pulling my dick out with a wet pop, Isabelle looked at me with surprise and started to whine. Essentially asking me why I stopped, but I quickly explained myself as I rubbed my dick on her second entrance, her butthole.

"N-Nacho…what are you?"

"Isabelle, you know, after seeing Lavi and Whintey go at it. I was thinking, I already took yours and Ankha's virginity, but I never took both of your anal virginity. So, what do you think? Wanna try anal?"

I saw Ankha in the distance was struck speechless as a red flush came across her face. She was both surprised and curious how anal sex was going to go and what Isabelle's answer would be. As for Isabelle, she paused for a bit thinking between pants. She was unable to voice her thoughts, but she nodded at me. She gave me the green light and very quickly I prepared her butthole for insertion. Rubbing some of her love juice as lubrication around her hole. She shivered on the contact, but she didn't move from her position as I started poking it with my schlong.

I grabbed her hips and with a little effort I was able to penetrate her little butthole. Isabelle grunted and groaned with some discomfort, but it was only when I was able to fit my entire shaft inside her that she started whining.

"Are you okay Isa?"

"I-It…hurts, but I-I think I c-can handle it."

"Alright, I'm going to start pumping now. If it's too much, then tell me Isa then I will stop."

She nodded as I slowly started going to work on her. She was grunting in pain at first, but those pained grunts turned into moaning as it became more pleasurable for her. Once I heard that, I picked up speed. I was reaching my limit at this point and I knew Isabelle was on the brink as well. I was able to pound her for another few minutes until the pressure became too much for me to handle. I didn't have to announce that I was going to cum as I slowed my thrusting, the calm before the storm. After one more slow thrust, I grabbed her hips and rammed my dick as far as I can as I cummed.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Isabelle's sexual scream in response to my ejaculation had her squirting her love juice all over the floor under her. It was a powerful orgasm for the both of us as I cummed for a bit longer than I was comfortable with. I was really pent up from all the teasing and I just let it all go inside of her. The condom itself struggled behind the force and volume of cum I produced as it already started leaking out of her butt. After some effort I managed to pull out of her and I can only marvel at the amount of semen the condom was able to catch while the rest was already trickling down my shaft.

Isabelle was already laying flat on the sandy floor, tired and completely spent. I was a bit tired myself, but not enough where I wouldn't have enough energy for my other lover. However, before I moved onto Ankha I flipped Isabelle so her face wouldn't be in the sand. I tenderly gave her a kiss and some sweet words before I left her so she can recover. Getting up on my feet, I made my way to Ankha who already stood up and waiting for me.

No words were needed as she turned around with her back to me. I walked up close to her and embraced her. Kissing her neck, playing with her breast and fingering her all at the same time. The crowd that was watching has long since gone silent as they did nothing but watch the show in front of them with varying expressions. After five minutes, my dick became hard again and without wasting time I picked her right leg up. Not only showing off her flexibility, but also giving me easy access to her loving sheath as I plunged my dagger into her.

As many times before, she cried with pleasure as she was an eternal virgin. Every time I penetrate her, it feels like her first time. Tried and true I started slowly before quickening the pace. Ankha moaned and gasped as I ravish her body, using my free hand to play with her left breast while I still kissed her neck.

"Ah! Mmh! Ah! I can feel you…ugh ah! Almost k-kissing Ah! My womb!"

"I know! Ah…as always your tight sheathe…mmmf! Is trying to squeeze me dry!"

"As it should love! Ah! B-But, I want you…ugh! To penetrate my backside as well!"

"Mmmf! You sure?"

"Yeeesss!"

"O-Okay!"

I let her leg down and pulled out of her and repeated the same lubrication process with her butt. Spreading her cheeks, I slowly inserted my dagger into her back entrance.

"NYAAAA!"

Ankha's screams of both pain and pleasure as she took my full length. I asked her if she was okay and after a few seconds she told me that she was, and we continued. I had to hold her from behind as I thrusted into her. Each one earning more louder screams of pleasure as she quickly adjusted to the new sensation. The crowd no longer looked surprised and started cheering us on, this only inspired me to go faster and harder to which Ankha enjoyed immensely. We kept this up for at least half an hour before the feeling of cumming came back to me.

"Ankha! I feel like I'm going to cum again!"

"Yes! Cum for me! I want to feel your seed explode inside me!"

"You asked for it!"

I grabbed hold of Ankha's legs and picked her up into the air. She cried out in surprise as I called in my inner reserves of strength to pick her body up and relentlessly pound her butthole.

"Nyaaa! Oh gods! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nacho…my love! My mate! Make me feel your love!"

"Ankha!"

"Nacho!"

With one last barrage of thrusts, I went the deepest I can and released my load into her. Ankha screamed with pleasure as she nearly went limp from the stimulation. She herself squirted in front of the virtual crowd as I gave some smaller thrusts to squeeze out all remaining cum into her. This of course had some leaking out of her butt as the volume was too much for her to handle. I managed to put her down and pull out of her with another pop. She nearly fell over, but I caught her and held her close as I gave her some soft kisses and some sweet words of comfort.

"That was amazing Ankha…"

"Y-Yes…yes it was…"

"Now your anal virginity has been taken."

"Yes…ooh…was that an e-experience…"

"Indeed, let's get go get cleaned up and cuddle in the bed. Today has been an exhausting day."

I picked up my lovely feline bridal style as Isabelle joined us in leaving the room. Having since recovered from her orgasm a bit earlier. Ankha held me close as we exited the room, but before we left. Isabelle messed with the pad and pressed the clean room button which does what I assume it says. We headed towards the bathroom and quickly cleaned ourselves with a shower as we were already spent from our sexual activities. Eventually Ankha was able to stand on her own too feet again and made it easier on my slowly draining body.

Once we were done showering and dried ourselves off, we jumped into bed. Deciding to sleep naked as it was too much bother to put on clothes anyway. I got in the middle as we went under the covers, the girls embracing me from the sides. For curious moment, I snapped my fingers and the lights turned off. Leaving us under the dark blanket of night.

"Isa, Ankha, I love you two."

*We love you too Nacho,* they both said simultaneously.

"Today has been a great day, not only did we relax at the beach, but I finally got to live my fantasy. Thank you, you two."

"It's nothing Isabelle, but please be mindful of your surroundings if you wish to partake in your fetish again."

"No problem Ankha, to think, this is just our first day here! Can you imagine what we can do with the rest of the week?"

I smiled, "Well I can think of a few things, but for now let's just sleep. Good night Isabelle, Good night Ankha."

"Good night, love."

"Good night Nacho!"

We all share one good night kiss before letting the allure of sleep take us. Three lovers tightly enwoven in a loving embrace. With the rest of the week of ahead of us, I can safely say this is only the start of our fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected call for help

Author's note:

Holy freak, when was the last time I posted a chapter lately? Whoopsie, but hey I am back! This time to work on stories and to give you my audience what you desire. This chapter was fun to make since it introduces a new couple into this story. Who? Well read on and find out. To anybody wondering, yes there will be at least one sex scene in each chapter. I'll try not to make this story top priority as it is a side story, but hey if you enjoy this story feel free to tell me about it. Well I got nothing else to say, have fun reading! This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I was in heaven, pure bliss, the sex I had with the two people I loved is an experience is always one I welcome if it means to feel this way in the morning after. Although, this afterglow feels even more special to me as I got to finally to experience having sex in front of people. A fetish of mines I always wanted to try, but I was too ashamed and nervous of trying. It feels so liberating to actually try it for the first time. Granted it was done in front of virtually simulated people, but it still felt real all the same. I'm still nervous of actually doing it in front of people I know, but I'm much better than before.

I gave a small yawn as I look over a little bit from my side of the bed. Just moving my head a bit to not disturb my lovers. Nacho was lightly snoring, most likely exhausted from all his thrusting and pounding of our love holes. I smiled warmly as I knew he deserved his rest, looking beyond him I can see Ankha sleeping soundly with a content smile on her face. She was nestled close to our male lover, but as proof of our shared loved with each other her hand was intertwined with mines on Nacho's chest. Nacho himself hand his arms around us and honestly, I wish somebody can get a picture of this scene, so I can see how romantic and adorable it is.

Still, as much as I wanted to stay like this, we still had a vacation to enjoy and I had to get up. So carefully, and reluctantly I let go of Ankha's hand and managed to slip out from underneath Nacho's arm. The mayor always been a heavy sleeper, so it wasn't too hard to slip by without waking him. Once I was out of bed, I stretched my body a couple of times before I looked around and found our vacation camera in my bag.

With a smile I positioned myself to be in the shot as I got the camera ready. With a peace sign and a winning smile, I took the picture. With a quick snap, the digital camera clicked and in no time the image of me posing in front of the sleeping bodies of my lovers appeared in the camera's storage.

"Not bad, that's a keeper."

Putting the camera away, I decided to go for a walk around the suite all on my lonesome. It was an exhilarating feeling to know this decently sized living space is all for us. I never lived inside something so expansive before. Not too big to be overwhelming, but not too small to fell cramp. In addition to the added facilities, I dare say I wish this can be our vacation home from then on. And I'm not saying that because of the fantasy room which helped me with my inability to pursue my fetish. Although it would be rude of me to say that was it all it did to help me. I honestly feel a lot more free thanks to that experience. It was like I was born again, despite the fact I most likely will freak out if anybody I knew saw me naked.

Still, despite that exception, I felt like a new woman. With that mindset, I had no qualms walking outside onto the large terrace balcony in my bare fur. The breezy winds met my bare body head on and honestly it felt quite nice. I walked over to the railing and leaned over to look at the resort from above. It was simply breathtaking as the beautiful buildings glisten from the morning sun and the wonderful beach left with its natural beauty. I sighed contently as kept my gaze to the world below. This was truly paradise and despite his reputation, Tom Nook really is a charitable person.

I spent a few more minutes gazing at the world below me before deciding to get ready for the day. However, before I left, I saw something move at the corner of my eye. This caused me to take another look, but it was gone. It was like a brief flash of movement, but I couldn't really guess what it could be. Possibly somebody who got up in the morning for a run and that was pretty much it. There was nothing else I can think of. Not wanting to worry about it too much I just pushed it out my mind as I went to get ready for the day.

/

One shower and dressing into vacation clothes later, I was eating some breakfast as Nacho and Ankha are busy getting ready for the day. Me, I was trying to figure out what we can do for the day. Tom Nook was kind enough to leave a tour schedule guide in our suite along with some other things of interest. But, for now I am focusing on how we can spend our day. My eyes fell upon this nature tour, essentially, we will be taken on a tour of a section of the island that hasn't been touched by construction of the resort. One section is the dense jungle where it gets to a point where not even light can enter. Section number two is exploring these cave systems where there's a discovered crystal aligned section that glitter like stars. The third section is a hike that goes up hill near a waterfall that is surprisingly misty. Finally, the last one is exploring a temple that was discovered and protected by Nook's business.

"All of them are such good ideas. Maybe, we can try them all during the week, the tours last about four hours total, so we should still have some free time left when we get back to do anything else. Looks like the tours start around 11:30 A.M. so those two should eat some breakfast soon so we can be there early."

I continue to mumble to myself as I heard a knock from our front door. I gave a slightly frustrated sigh as I put the schedule down on the table and got up from my seat. I exclaimed to my lovers that I am going to answer the door. I didn't wait to hear a response as I got to the door and check the peep hole. To my surprise, I was met with a concerned Lavi and Whitney. The look on their faces had me wondering what was going on, so I didn't hesitate to open the door to meet them.

"Lavi, Whitney! What's wrong?"

"Is Nacho up? We got a serious problem on our hands," Lavi exclaimed in worry.

"Yes, but he is getting ready right now. Please sit on the couch and tell me what is going on?"

"Right right…"

I let the two in and closed the door behind them as they got settled on the couch. They had some comments on the suite, but it wasn't long until we got back to the subject at hand. Whatever it is that has them worried must really be bad. Lavi is another skilled monster hunter in Nacho's line of work and Whitney is pretty cool headed, but this problem seems to even get her flustered.

"So, tell me, what happened?"

"Well…we woke up this morning and found a letter that was slipped into our room. Curious we opened it and found not only a letter but pictures of me and Whitney…er…having sex under the cover of night out of the public eye outside."

Whitney grew red as Lavi told me this, and I couldn't help but turn the same shade as I recalled their outside activity and how intense it got. However, this also meant that somebody other than Nacho, Ankha and I saw them going at it.

"Oh my…what did the letter say?"

"Well, in short, it said to pay five million bells before the end of the week or else they will post the photos on the internet. They ended the letter saying it was useless to get help because we will never find them."

"That's terrible!"

"It is! The thought of having such a private moment violated and spread across the internet is just shameful to think about. I can never look anybody in the eye again!" Whitney exclaimed, nearly crying as Lavi hugged her closely.

This is bad as this will get them into hot water with Tom Nook not to mention the embarrassment of having their photos spread around the internet. That would simply be horrible, and it would be impossible to get rid of the images altogether. However, how are we supposed to find out who took the pictures when there are many people at this resort? It could be anybody and there isn't any scent on the photos either. Whoever this is, they are hiding their tracks well.

"Whoa hey, what's going on?" shouted out the all too comforting voice of Nacho.

Looking over to the source of the voice I see Nacho, freshly out of the shower with Ankha in tow in more casual wear. We quickly relayed the information to them, and they too were appalled by the incident that happened. Not surprisingly Nacho quickly agreed to help Lavi and Whitney. There was no argument from me or Ankha as this was something we can not ignore. For our friends, and the fact there is some dirty black mailing pervert on the loose in the resort. We simply can't let that go.

"Alright, you can rest easy you two I know a person that can help with this kind of problem. We'll have this wrapped up before the end of the week in no time."

"Thanks dude, you are a life saver."

"It's no problem, just try to enjoy the vacation as much as possible. Also, if you and Whitney need to have some private time to do you know what, then you can stop here, and we can spare you a room."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, just remember to knock or find us if your frisky side happen to rise."

"Got it, thanks man. You hear that Whitney? We have a safe zone now!"

"That is comforting to hear, thank you for your kindness," the white wolf said as she snuggled her lover.

"No problem, go enjoy the rest of your vacation you two."

"We'll try, but thanks for helping."

"Anytime dude, just being a friend."

The two shook hands as the couple left our suite and we were left on our lonesome. I watched as Nacho let out a frustrated sigh. Not a comforting sight to see considering what we just promised.

"Are you alright Nacho sir?"

"I'm fine Isa, just angry that some jerk decided to cause trouble on what is supposed to be a wonderful well deserved one-week vacation."

"I agree, the nerve of some low life's," Ankha added, clearly just as annoyed by the situation as well.

I gave a sigh as I knew it was an unwelcome wrench to our plans of the day. However, Nacho is right. There is somebody we can turn to in order to lessen the work for us, Si. One of his more recent friends in the years. She is a rising detective who well verse with technology, and in this day and age people like that are invaluable. So, it was not a surprise our next plan of action was to meet up with Si and Li who lived on the third floor. Only after briefly explaining the original plan of the day to my partners we finally set off to finally get this day started.

/

It didn't take us long to reach the floor the two are staying on and find the room they are staying in. Nacho walked up to the door and gave it a good few knocks before finally the familiar voice of Si answered.

"Whose there? Your knocking is loud!"

"Hey Si, it's me! I need your help with something!"

"Nacho? Shoot, hold on let me unlock the door."

Si unlocked the door and a black-haired young woman opened it up. She was dressed in a lab coat and was wearing glasses. She clearly had sleepy eyes but was otherwise was wide awake. Her friend Li was just recently getting up and rubbing his eyes. Nacho quickly explained the situation to Si and almost immediately she shook out whatever feelings of sleep out of her eyes. Which was unexpected for me as she looked like she rather sleep than do anything.

"So that's what's going on? Damn, sounds like a classic pervy blackmailer alright. I dealt with a few of them in the past, some trickier than others. If I'm right, then this degenerate of a living being is looking for every opportunity to take shots at couples doing some sponking when they shouldn't be. However, as you all guess, they are hiding among the people here. Thus making tracking them down will be near impossible until we have some kind of hint or evidence to point us in the right direction."

"Really? That isn't good, and we can't keep track of everybody in the resort either," I said as I began pondering some ideas.

"Well I did bring some of my tech along for this vacation. Pretty light, but I could use what I have to track computer or smart device use on the resort. It may take awhile though, whoever this perv is got to have a laptop or something to upload the pictures they take."

"Yeah, I can imagine, that was part of the blackmail letter they sent. Still it is scary to think about that they could be walking among us looking for their next victim."

"Yup, it's best for any of you to keep in your pants until we can find out more about our blackmailer."

"Already have that covered Si," Nacho added, "The lover's suite is a safe zone. So, we're safe, but I can't say the same for anybody else."

"Ah I see, then we will just keep an eye out then. Li! Get that computer set up I want to have eyes on this resort's virtual space before lunch time!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it…sheesh you don't have to yell," Li groggily walked off to get the tech set up.

"Aren't you being a bit much on him? He just woke up you know," Ankha said with concern.

"Don't worry about it, he's getting a scheduled breakfast break soon anyway. Just enjoy your vacation the best you can while keeping an eye out for the perp."

"Alright then, I'm counting you Si."

"No problem Nacho, now if you must excuse me, I have work to do."

Unceremoniously Si pushed us out of her room and closed the door behind us. We all dusted ourselves off before heading of for the tour. Hoping that it would at least take our minds off this unexpected stress we have to deal with now.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Our walk to the tours didn't take long as the directory pointed us exactly where we needed to go. The nature tour building was in plain sight along with these red jeeps that look like they can hold up to six people at once. We got registered and waited for the next tour which should be available shortly according to the staff behind the counter. With nothing but time to burn we sat in the waiting area until a familiar voice invaded my ears.

"Well hey look who it is, you got some Nacho cheese man?"

I chuckled to myself as I looked over to see none other than Agent Dingo himself. In his civilian clothes this time and because of that I cannot refer to him by his codename. Instead I must use his real name, Diego. He is dark skinned in color, almost black, but he had light-ish brown hair with brown eyes. The man himself is quite masculine as he sported a full well-groomed beard. His hair is quite longish and seemed to split down the middle of his head. Clothing wise he was wearing a white casual beach shirt with brown khaki shorts and brown hiking boots.

To my surprise he had a feline woman with him who I never seen before. She had cerulean blue fur and short dark blue hair on her head which reached passed her ears but didn't reach pass the sides of her head. She had some patches of white on the tips of her ears, to her hands and feet, and a few stripes of her tail. Having dark brown eyes that appear almost black and a pink nose. Clothing wise, she is wearing a light blue summer dress with a white summer hat and wearing dark blue sandals.

"Well if it ain't sir Dingus himself and you aren't alone. Who's that?"

I gave an amused smile as Diego shot me a glare before finally presenting the woman with him, "Guys, I like to introduce you to my girlfriend Rosie!"

"Hi! You must be Nacho, Ankha, and Isabelle! Nice to meet you all!"

We all greeted the clearly energetic girl who shake our hands with such vigor I could have swore she was high on sugar or something. Frankly I'm surprised that Diego got himself a girlfriend at all considering his record. Then again, I'm not a man to wish ill on another man's relationship, I mean I can safely assume there is a bunch of people who look at mines and think ill-will. Rosie went over to talk with Ankha and Isabelle while me and my work buddy got to catch up.

"So, Nacho man, what have you been up to? It has been a long time since we last met ever since our zombie adventure. Judging by the scar on your face I say you got yourself in another adventure."

"Heh, you have no idea. Long story short, I got back to working as a Monster Hunter and let's say the life of one had one hell of welcome."

"Yikes, but it didn't seem to effect your relationship with your girlfriends. Before you ask, I was told by a little birdy that you are dating both Ankha and Isabelle now. All I have to say to that, you are on lucky bastard."

"Tch, luck has nothing to do with it. I was just being myself that's all."

"Being yourself, meaning the danger prone jackass I know that just refuses to die."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Yeah, those times were just because I was pissed, but these days…I have a reason to not die. It's a longer story to explain, but I'll say I made a promise to those girls not to die."

"Not to die huh? Tall order but knowing you Mr. Living Crash Dummy I say you have the moxie to pull it off."

"Thanks man, what about you? When did you meet Rosie and hook with her?"

"Oh, interested in how your buddy scored a cutie like her? Well we started dating about a few weeks after the zombie incident we dealt with before. I met her in a karaoke bar during my free time."

"You sing karaoke?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. Anyway, we ended up in a room together and boy I was entranced when I heard her sing man. So, when it was my turn, I blew her away with my singing and we just connected from there. We shared numbers and we started dating from there. Getting to know each other, sharing interests etc. You know the usual things people dating do."

"Wow man, congrats. You managed to find a girl that can stand to be in your presence."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Anyway man, we have been going steady now and I think we might be ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Wow really? You're heading to home base?"

"No man, not yet. Third base, she has been telling me about this and wanted to approach sexual activity at her own pace."

"Ah okay, take it slow man. Who knows, she may get comfortable enough for the full course if you do it right."

"Will do, I mean I really love her, and I don't want to put any pressure on her. So that's why we are taking a vacation here so we can just spend time and have fun."

"Ditto man, so I guess we will be sharing the tour car together?"

"Yup, Rosie has been excited to see the island, so we are hoping to snap some photos."

"Nice, we're just doing it because well…it was there, and we have to do vacation things."

"Right man right, oh hey! Enough people showed up, we can start the tour now. Let's go!"

I looked over and saw he was correct. We all gathered into the tour jeep, us and one other tourist we had no relation with. The driver told us to keep our seatbelts on before taking off for the tour.

/

As Isabelle informed us before. The first stop of the tour is in the jungle of the island which as promised was untouched by civilization with the only hint being the trails made for the tour. Honestly it was kind of neat, as it reminded me of the various jungles and forests I visited during some hunts. Isabelle laughed as she saw some exotic birds flying around and various other wildlife that lives among the trees. Even Ankha was interested which I guess could be a first time for her. Isabelle took it upon herself to snap pictures of the wildlife as we came to a stop in a clearing and given the chance to walk around, but only as a group.

"I can hear so many birds calling, I wonder what for?" Commented Ankha, I took a breath and tuned in my ears. As she said, there was various birds making calls to others of their kind. I'm no bird expert but it sounds like they are socializing. What birds are talking I don't know.

"It sounds like a toucan and maybe a macaw," Isabelle said much to our surprise. Ankha and I looked at her with amazement. She blushed and sheepishly scratched her head, "Heh heh heh, I do some bird watching when I have spare time."

We both pet the female canine on the head before giving her a light peck on both of her cheeks. Turning her a bright red much to our amusement. Rosie and Diego noticed this but did not say anything and allowed us to have this moment. The tour carried on as normal as we indeed saw the birds Isabelle named and were even more impressed by her deduction. All in all, we enjoyed ourselves in this part of the tour. However, deep down I felt like there was something off like there was something here with us, but I had a hard time sensing it.

"Nacho? You sense it too do you?"

"Yeah Ankha, somebody is here. Yet I can't fully feel them, not without my spores that is. There is no hostility so my danger sense can't detect them either. Not even my protective mate instincts are kicking in."

"What? Either they are good at repressing their emotions or they really don't feel anything. Keep your guard up Nacho."

"Got it, Isabelle?"

"I know, I'll let you both know if I see or hear anything strange," the female canine responded affirmatively before resuming her observations on the birds.

Despite noticing the unseen presence, we couldn't directly pinpoint where it was and surprisingly nothing happened. Whatever it was is simply observing us, but my gut tells me that it may be our pervy blackmailer. It was frustrating, but outside of using my Chaos Gore Magala form and spreading spores there was nothing I can do. My heighten senses and instincts aren't trained enough for me to use effectively either. With a heavy sigh we ended up heading back to the jeep for the next part of the tour. The presence disappeared which as well made it harder for me to relax. Ankha and Isabelle did their best to ease my nerves, but history as a monster hunter told me that losing the monster just leads to bigger problems.

I just hope nothing bad happens during this tour.

/

Rosie's P.O.V.

I felt my ear flick a bit as I looked at the concerned man, this is my boyfriend's friend. He looked stressed about something; he was kinda stressed during the jungle portion of the tour. Was he worried about some jungle carnivore popping out an attacking? I mean it was a possible, but I didn't hear anything coming. Besides my boyfriend and Nacho could deal with any wildlife that comes our way anyway. There is probably something I'm not getting, but I don't care as the cave section is coming up. I heard there are beautiful crystals in there and has a very romantic setting. Sounds like a perfect place for me and my boyfriend to have some private time together, very private time.

I snuggled up against my lover, to which earned a small bit of laughter from him.

"Enjoying ourselves Rosie?"

"More than you think Dieggy."

"Heh heh, good to know. I didn't want you to be a part of something you hated."

"Aww…you do care about me."

"When don't I Rosie?"

"Mmm...good point," I gave a sly smile as I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Diego smiled from this and kissed me on the forehead for it. I giggled as I hugged him tightly as we finally reached our destination.

Apparently, the cavern system wasn't too deep and didn't go downward so we were free to move around at our own pace. Obviously, us couples broke off together as we explored the cavern. It was truly beautiful as we saw quartz, geodes, and even other kinds of gems and ore! However, the real sight came when we came upon large glowing crystal that shifted colors every minute.

"Ooo…so pretty…"

"Wow that is pretty awesome. I can see why they made this part of the attraction in the tour it is pretty awesome."

"Can we just sit down and enjoy it?"

"Uh sure, we can do that."

Diego was surprised by my want to sit near the crystal, but we managed to find a clear open spot for us to sit down on. Thankfully they left a bench in here for people to sit on as if they knew that this thing was going to have people stopping to admire it. Still that wasn't the main reason why I wanted to stop here. I wanted to finally take our relationship to the next level, but I wanted to do it in a place where the chance of people dropping in on us is minimal while also being romantic in setting.

We were leaning against each other, admiring the sight of the crystal when I made my move. Slowly reaching my hand out while making small talk to Diego.

"Diego, do you remember when I said was ready for the third base in our relationship?"

"Yeah, are you saying you want to do it now?"

"Yes…" I purred as I rubbed my head against his neck and place my hand on his crotch. Slowly rubbing it from the outside as he gasped a bit. This must have been surprise to him, but he wasn't resisting my advances; he wanted it too.

We began making out, French kissing and all. I loved the passion of it all and to be frank Diego is everything I wanted in a boyfriend. Handsome, manly, caring and supportive! It was just a bonus that we both share a love for karaoke and honestly it was one of the best ways we spent time with each other. Sure, he has the bad habit of needing to disappear sometimes, but not all relationships are perfect. Yes, I thought at first, he was cheating on me, but I followed him once when he had to disappear and to witness him taking down a monster! It was cool! My boyfriend, the monster slayer!

Just remembering this is heating me up from the inside, but I don't feel ready to commit that far just yet. Instead, I'm taking this slow, as I slowly undress myself and my boyfriend just a bit. Taking off his shorts and underwear and me my dress and my panties. Once those important clothes were off, I was able to see Diego's penis slowly growing erect to its full size. I don't really care about man's foot size despite some girls telling me about it. However, Diego is well equipped, the proportions of his dick are average all around with the only stand out part being that he trims his pubic hair.

"Looks like you are ready to go go go Diego."

"Heh heh, what can I say? I like what I see."

"I can tell, I'm wet myself," I rubbed my clit a bit and no surprise it was wet and ready to take any insertions, but that wasn't the idea I had in mind, "Can you sit down for me Dieggy?"

"Sure, just hope the bench isn't too dirty."

"It will be fine, just let me do the work here and relax," I said as I got between his legs and took his manly member into my hands.

"Ohh…this is the first time somebody other than myself touch my dick," Diego groaned and moaned as I started to pump his dick with my hands. Giving him a sensual hand job that I learned thanks to the internet as I wanted to be prepared for the first time.

I started with long and slow strokes that allowed me to feel the full detail of his shaft. I watched him pant and twitch a bit as I slowly figure out his erogenous zones that I been told people have. It seemed to be the underside of this shaft as that was where I got the most reaction out of him. I giggled a bit as I placed my thumb on the underside which definitely sent waves of pleasure through him.

"Oh ah! Ahhh! D-Damm…you're good Rosie! Ah!"

I stopped stroking him for a moment to put a finger to his mouth, "Shh…go easy on the noise Dieggy. We don't want to attract the other's attention."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Hmm…it's a little too soon, but I think I have an idea that keep us quiet while having fun. Lay down on the bench please!"

"Uh okay, what are you getting at…oh!"

His questioning was corked as I hovered over him with my wet hole in his face and his dick in mine. We are in the well-known sixty-nine position and honestly, I was a bit nervous myself and a little embarrassed. Still there was no turning back as I leaned in and kissed the head of his dick which twitched from it. I giggled as I gave it another kiss and got the same result.

"Well now, you know what happens next right?"

"I eat you out while you give me a blow job?"

"Yup and take your time. I know I will."

I felt his hands on my hips and not too longer after I said that. I felt his warm tongue touching me in my private area. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of pleasure as I felt his tongue play with my clit and threating to enter my tunnel of love.

"Ah! N-No fair! We were supposed to go at the same time! Ah! Ah!"

My moaning only serves to drive my boyfriend to try and pleasure me even further. I could barely contain myself and decided that I had to pay him back. Leaning in, I took his dick into my mouth and began bobbing my head. His dick has a flavor to it that I cannot describe, but I didn't hate it. If I did, then I wouldn't be bobbing my head up and down on his dick.

"Mmmf! Mmmf!"

I mentally smiled as I heard Diego's muffled moans of pleasure. However, that didn't stop him from doing the same to me as I felt his tongue tease my love tunnel. I could feel myself giving the same muffled moans, but I was determined to make him cum first. I began to pick up speed, slowly going deeper and deeper in order to generate the most pleasure. While I was doing this, I gave a muffled gasp as I felt his tongue enter my cavern. It tickled my walls and I felt myself closer and closer to having my love juices squirt out. Despite that I keep going to town on my boyfriend's love packed wiener, hoping that he came first. However, the longer we go at it the more I felt myself coming to the edge.

The pleasure was ramping up and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I muffled out a moan as I felt myself release and came on my boyfriend's face. However, to my surprise, I felt warm liquid enter my mouth. It was my boyfriend's cum and it was coming too fast! I had no choice but to pull out and let the love seed make a mess all lover my face. I nearly collapsed on top of my lover from the sweet release but held strong for now.

"Ahhh…ahhh…oh Dieggy…"

"Oh Rosie…"

I tried adjusting myself so I'm facing my boyfriend and honestly, I was surprised to see how messy his face is. I couldn't help but laugh and Diego joined me. It was a mess that needed to be clean up before we left the cave, but that is why I brought water bottles. Just hope if we do leave a scent that the others ignore it. I nuzzled my boyfriend a bit before we both sat up. I leaned on him for support and just purred along the way. Not even a small gust of wind could bother me at this moment. At least, not until I heard a click.

Almost immediately my head shot up and my ears locked in the direction of a person who gave a sinister laugh. In just a second I saw a floating camera before it turned invisible. My eyes widen as I realized what just happened and I couldn't help but scream, "Ahhhh!"

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Shit shit shit! Why did this place have to be a small maze?" I complained as I ran through the many of the passages of the cavern. While it wasn't big it was still easy to get lost in here, hence why Ankha and Isabelle are with me.

"Well complaining about it isn't going help Nacho," Ankha retorted.

"Also please reduce your swearing, you don't want to make it a bad habit," Isabelle added.

"I know I know, sorry just a bit frustrated by this cavern," I said as we finally to the area where we finally found the source of the screaming. What we found is none other than a crying Rosie and a comforting Diego. All covered up and cleaned, but with the familiar smell of sex in the air. My eyes met Diego who look liked he was ready strangle a man. We nodded towards each other as I look over to Ankha and Isabelle.

"You know what to do Nacho?"

"Yeah, Isabelle, stay with them. Ankha let's spilt up, let's see if we can find the culprit before they escape."

"Right!" Ankha and I spilt up in the cavern and began running around the cavern. It didn't take long before I sensed a feeling of panicked retreat. Focusing on that feeling I followed through a specific path until I finally spotted two people on the floor. One being the random tourist that was with us, and the other being some kind of lizard. I couldn't get any good look at them as they suddenly turned invisible and ran off, but not after taking the camera with them.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I attempted to chase after them, but they were surprisingly fast as already they scampered off into the jungle and never to be seen again. I cursed under my breath as I walked back to civilian who was just getting out of the cave. The tour guide was wondering what the heck just happened and I explained the best I can to him as the others eventually came out as well. I let out a sigh as I filled them in what just happened.

"So, it was a slimly lizard then, one with impressive cloaking I might add," Ankha folded her arms in frustration.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a good look at them."

"Well knowing one thing about them is better than none I suppose, but still it stinks that we didn't learn much from the perp," Isabelle said as she began pondering on about the perp.

"I don't care who it is! They are dead man! They are going to pay for making Rosie cry!"

Diego was beyond pissed and he was ready to kill somebody, "They are Diego, we are working on it. Whoever is doing this is not going to get away with it."

"You better!"

He stomped off to comfort his girl and all I can do is shake my head in frustration. I want to help but going off the culrpit's species is not much. If only we had something to help us move forward in the investigation.

"Umm…excuse me? Sir? I think this might help?" I was surprised, it was the random tourist whose name I never learned. He came up to me and showed me a camera, "That person accidently took mine when they ran into me. I know because, I don't remember taking pictures of that lovely couple over there."

I took the camera and checked the photos and to my surprise it was indeed the explicit pictures of Diego and Rosie in the act. I quickly exited out the menu and gave a sigh of relief, this will give us a big step in the investigation. I thanked the man and shared the discovery with everybody else. There were mixed reactions as Diego wanted me to delete the pictures right then and there. Honestly, I would have hesitated to do so if it wasn't for the fact the camera itself had some octo-camouflage. Rosie calmed down after hearing of this and instead began to shed tears of joy as she cuddled her boyfriend tightly.

/

Thanks to this bizarre series of events, the tour was ended early and we ended up returning to the resort with more time to spare for the rest of the day. I can only mentally groan as a well-planned vacation day just went up in smoke. No thanks to our mysterious perv which we may have misjudged based on the information so far. Still we gave the camera to Si to analyze and we returned to our suite to relax and gather ourselves. We ended up just sitting on the couch and resting while we planned our next move.

That train of thought however, was interrupted when suddenly we heard a knock at our door. We all looked at each other in confusion. We weren't expecting anybody today, so I got up and walked towards the door. Checking through the peep hole, I was surprised to see none other than Tom Nook himself waiting at the door. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Tom Nook?"

"Nacho, Ankha, Isabelle…I know you three are on vacation, but I need your help."


End file.
